The invention relates generally to harvesters and, more particularly, to a combine for harvesting row crops, which has been modified, to collect and measure grain from two or more separate small strip test plots.
It is common in the seed industry to grow and collect data on a large number of test varieties to evaluate the individual varieties for possible advancement toward commercialization. Frequently, each variety being evaluated is grown at a plurality of locations to collect data under a range of growing conditions. Among the data collected are the weight of the grain harvested from the strip test plots and the moisture of the grain at harvest. Each strip test plot typically consists of one or several rows of a length of approximately 20 feet. Each plot or row of plots is separated from the next row of plots by an open area which is usually an unplanted or grassy section of land or planted with plants that are not the desired plants for harvest.
It is known in the prior art to modify conventional harvesters by the addition of a weigh bucket which receives and weighs the grain collected off of each strip test plot, measures the moisture of a sample of the collected grain, and then discharges the grain into a bulk reservoir where it is commingled with grain harvested off of other strip test plots. The data collected is typically stored in a local memory device for subsequent processing.
The process of measuring and collecting grain begins with the advancement of the harvester through the strip test plot, and then stopping the harvester at the end of the strip test plot, measuring the collected grain and then beginning advancement into the adjacent strip test plot. The ground travel of the harvester is stopped while the threshing and cleaning action of the harvester is continued in order to process the entire quantity of grain collected through the harvester for delivery to the weigh bucket. After all of the grain collected off of the subject strip test plot has been processed and delivered to the weigh bucket, the harvester can then be advanced into the next strip test plot. The dwell time between strip test plots is, accordingly, a function of how quickly the collected grain is threshed and cleaned by the harvester and conveyed to the weigh bucket.
The prior art also includes harvesters that have the capacity to collect grain from two separate strip tests through the use of a dual harvester, e.g. a harvester that has two separate halves. This harvester reduces the time to complete strip plots as two strips are done at once.
One example of a dual strip plot harvester has the clean grain tank positioned at the top of the harvester. This requires that two separate weigh buckets be positioned beside the cab of the harvester or above the clean grain reservoir so that grain will discharge directly into the reservoir after the grain has been measured. This positioning of the weigh bucket can increase substantially the already tall height of the harvester with the result that the weigh bucket must be moved from its operative position or totally removed to permit the harvester to comply with federal regulations for travel on the highway and to pass through the door of machine sheds or other equipment shelters.
Additionally, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,454 which shows a harvester with unconventional grain flow for collecting and measuring grain grown on strip test plots. The conventional harvester places a single weigh bucket for measuring grain at the grain storage location. The '454 modifies the placement of the weigh bucket by reversing the grain flow of a lateral conveyor and locating the weigh bucket at a low position inside the vertical confines of the harvester. Thus reducing the time required for moving harvested grain to the weigh bucket and the waiting time required between harvesting of successive strip plot tests.
This single harvester saves time in speeding the weighing step but does not allow for more then one strip plot to be processed at a time. The two dual harvesters save time by harvesting more strip plot rows to be harvested at the same time but all prior art's harvest speed was limited by the dwell time which is dependent on the time needed for threshing, cleaning and data collection from the harvested grain in the harvester. When the dwell time was completed only then could the prior art harvester begin harvesting the adjacent plot.
However, the dual harvester like the single harvester can only harvest as quickly as the length of dwell time needed to complete the grain threshing, cleaning and data collection of the plot. When this is completed then the prior art harvester could begin harvesting the adjacent plot.
The prior art has addressed the dwell time concern in U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,243 entitled method and apparatus for continuously harvesting grain from a row of mature grain plants comprised of plant segments and alley segments (plant segments are the plants in the plots and alley segments are the border lanes between the strip plots). The U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,243 is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. The invention underlying this patent is a method and apparatus for continuously harvesting the grain instead of stopping the ground travel of the harvester in the border lane for dwell time. The object of the invention was to enhance the harvesting operation by continuously have the combine travel at a constant speed through the field—thorough the strip plots and border lane without stopping in the border lane for dwell time. Thus avoiding the stopping and starting of the harvester in the border lanes, but unfortunately exchanging the starting and stopping of the travel movement for the stopping and starting of grain moving parts of the combine. This system of stopping or interrupting the grain moving parts of the combine is inefficient and cause unnecessary wear and tear on the harvester. In an alternative embodiment of an invention in U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,243 teaches the addition of a movable blocking gate that is located along the grain handling assembly which blocks the flow of grain along the grain handling assembly. In this embodiment, the combine continuously travels and the grain flow is interrupted by closing a newly inserted additional structure onto the combine, a blocking gate. The blocking gate like the cross auger is operated by a controller that is capable of selectively and separately operating each of the grain moving parts. When the controller is activated the blocking gate is moved vertically to block the grain flow. The patent in the drawings locates the blocking gate between the cross auger and the drag chains; however, the written description in column 2 at lines 34 and 35 describes the gate as being located between the cross auger and the head. Regardless of the gate's location it is an additional piece of equipment that is not essential for harvesting crop. Additionally, the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,454 teaches the use of two conventional separate collection bins to permit separate evaluation of the harvested grain in each row segment.
There remains a need for an improved continuously traveling harvester which does not require the interruption of the grain moving parts nor the addition of a gate that is not essential to the harvester's ability to harvest.
Furthermore there is a need for a continuously traveling harvester that does not utilize two separate bins but instead has one unit adapted to keep the grain segregated. This unit or two separate bins can adapted for weighing and data collection by a single evaluation mechanism.